


Torn Porn: First Attempt

by this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Torn Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/pseuds/this-is-cd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some TORN Porn written in 2008 after Ryo & Ohkura's infamous sexy duet, I suppose. </p><p>"What are you waiting for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Porn: First Attempt

Ryo's hand hadn't left his back as they moved down the darkened corridor backstage, guiding him to that spare room he'd found earlier to sit quietly and get away from all the noise and activity before the show began. Ohkura had looked for him for a while until he gave up and phoned Ryo, who told him where he was. Now the show was over and Ryo was bringing Ohkura back to that isolated room, his hand pushing impatiently, fingers starting to work their way under Ohkura's shirt. 

"It's right there," he said in a low voice, pushing Ohkura into the door frame. "Get the door open." 

Ohkura's skin was burning where Ryo touched, had been burning all evening since their performance together and Ryo had been pressed up against him and his fingers had curled around Ryo: his shoulder, his arm, his hand, his hip. He fumbled with the doorknob as Ryo shoved his shirt up and kissed his back and pressed his fingers into his hip. 

"What are you waiting for?" Ryo's breath was hot on his skin and all he wanted was to turn around and _have_ Ryo right there against the door, the wall, the floor, wherever. As long as it happened _now_. Finish what had started with all of this a few weeks ago. 

Ohkura tried to control his breathing and grip the handle again. "You surprised me," he said, shoving the door open and stepping in. Ryo walked in behind him, hands never leaving Ohkura, and closed the door with his foot. 

There had been kisses in between, joking and fun during practices, meaning nothing. But all it had done was add to whatever this was that had built up, add to the touches, the exaggerated movements and "significant" stares. Somewhere along the way the pretending, the fanservice, had turned heated. It meant something now. 

Now he didn't want to just touch Ryo's hip in a choreographed way. He wanted his fingers to slip into the waistband of Ryo's pants, to curl around Ryo's ribs, to drag down Ryo's back. He wanted Ryo's palms on his hips, nails digging into his skin, mouth slick on his neck and teeth on his collarbone. 

He turned and Ryo yanked him by his t-shirt towards him, falling back against the door. Ohkura planted one hand on the door beside Ryo's head to catch himself and put the other hand on Ryo's bare chest (he'd lost the shirt, as usual, before the show even ended). Ryo's heart was beating fast as Ohkura kissed him hard on the mouth; he could feel it beneath his fingertips. Their teeth hit and Ryo opened his mouth, Ohkura dragging his tongue across his lip.

Ryo's skin was still damp and he knew his was too: his shirt was clinging to him as Ryo tried to shove it upward. Ohkura pulled back just enough to pull off the shirt and drop it to the side where it fell with a heavy wet sound to the floor. He leaned back in, while Ryo held on to his hips, held him there and looked up at him. Ohkura stopped and Ryo held his gaze for a moment. He couldn't read Ryo, not right now. The corner of his mouth was turning up slightly but his eyes were serious. It was unnerving the way Ryo just stayed that way when he knew they were both ready to get on with this. He was hard and he knew Ryo was, he _knew_. 

"...what--" 

It was cut off when Ryo leaned up and kissed Ohkura, his tongue hot in Ohkura's mouth and his hands sliding over Ohkura's skin. His thumb was soon popping the button on Ohkura's pants, shoving them down with the other. 

Ohkura exhaled, trying to keep his mouth on Ryo's, and wiggled his hips to get out of the pants, kicking his shoes off in the process. He nearly fell over when his foot got stuck in the fabric. Ryo yelped when Ohkura's teeth closed sharply and bit his lip. 

"OW! Fucker!" 

"Sorry, sorry." Ohkura said, shoving his pants and shoes aside with a firm kick to get them away and out of tripping range. 

Ryo frowned and said, "You'd better be planning to make up for it then." He couldn't look at Ohkura though and his hand fumbled a bit at his mouth, checking for damage as he turned his head to the side. He made a face and turned back to Ohkura. "So. What are you going to do?" 

Ohkura looked back at him. There was a challenge in Ryo's expression. Ohkura just stared back for a moment, acutely aware of fact that Ryo was still half-clothed. His expression didn't change as he reached down to unbuckle Ryo's belt with swift fingers and push his pants down. To his credit, neither did Ryo's. 

"What? Do you want me to suck you off or something? That what you mean?"

Ryo's sharp inhalation at those words caused a shiver to run up Ohkura's spine and that's what he blamed his next actions on. It was totally Ryo's fault.

When he dropped to his knees, Ryo's eyes grew wide. Ohkura wanted to smile at his obvious position of power but it wasn't amusing like that at all. Not with the way Ryo's hands were splayed on the wall and his eyes were fixed on Ohkura. 

He wrapped his hand around Ryo's erection and Ryo closed his eyes briefly. Ohkura's fingers squeezed experimentally as he watched Ryo's face. He moved his hand, pushing his thumb up underneath and over the tip, smearing the wetness there. He leaned in, hot breath ghosting over Ryo's skin, and Ryo looked down, meeting his eyes. 

"Are you--" Ryo swallowed. "Are you really going to do it?" His voice was a whisper, hesitant and questioning, all bravado gone. If Ohkura was having any doubts as to whether he would go through with it or not, they all disappeared at the timber of Ryo's voice and the almost-scared look in his eyes that Ohkura was just teasing him and he'd make a fool out of Ryo for wanting it, for thinking Ohkura really would do it. Like Ryo _might_ have done in his place.

He held Ryo's gaze as he opened his mouth and licked the underside of Ryo's cock slowly, then wrapping his lips around the head. He hadn't exactly done this before, not really. Not with Ryo. But the look on Ryo's face, the sounds he was trying not to make, made him wonder why. 

Ohkura continued, taking more of Ryo in his mouth and Ryo's hand landed on his shoulder in a fist, like he was trying not to grab onto Ohkura. His fingers opened and brushed against Ohkura's neck, making Ohkura shiver, but were quickly pull back. Ryo's was trying not to make noise, too, and Ohkura figured he was doing a good job. He pulled back and ran his tongue around the head before speaking in a low whisper. 

"Its ok. I won't mind if you..." He swallowed, wondering why he felt so awkward saying this, but he wanted it. "You can touch me....stupid." 

When Ryo's hand clenched roughly in Ohkura's damp hair, it's Ohkura who moaned first and took Ryo in deep. The fingers of Ryo's other hand dug into Ohkura's shoulder and he didn't care that there would be marks there for a while. He slid one hand up Ryo's leg, over his hip and ran his fingers over Ryo's abdomen, pushing him back a little, while he slid his other hand between his legs. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped his fist, trying to keep rhythm with the way he's sucking Ryo off, which only got faster with Ryo's writhing above him and yanking on his hair. 

"Ta--..." and it was cut off by a groan. "Oh fuck, Ta--..." Ryo stopped again and Ohkura knew what he was about to say and he tried not to think about why the thought of Ryo saying his name made him even harder, made him want it more. He closed his eyes and pulled off for just a moment, before he changed his mind. 

"Say it, Ryo." he whispered. "Just--" is all he managed to say before putting his mouth back on Ryo, scraping his teeth on his cock. 

It had been in his haste that Ohkura had done that, but Ryo's reaction insured that he would do it again, intentionally. Ryo moaned loudly then, gripping Ohkura's hair in a painful way Ohkura _liked_.

" _Fuck,_ Tadayoshi," Ryo hissed. "Don't--..don't stop...please..." 

Ohkura groaned and squeezed his hand tightly to stop himself from coming, needing to get Ryo off first. He opened his eyes to watch Ryo's face as much as he could when he used his teeth again around the head of Ryo's cock and then slid his mouth down all the way. 

Ryo came, mumbling incoherently, holding on to Ohkura's shoulder and hair tightly, hips thrusting up once, twice before Ohkura pushed his hips back, trying not to gag from the unexpected movement. Ryo was breathing shakily and Ohkura realised Ryo was saying his name over and over. Ohkura moved quickly, pressing his forehead against Ryo's hip as he began moving his hand again, fast and hard. 

He came a few moments later, trembling and out-of-breath, fingers gripping around Ryo's hip. He was breathing open-mouthed against Ryo's skin and he bit the bony hip lightly, closing his lips over the area after. He groped sideways for something to wipe his hand on, his shirt or underwear, wondering if one of them had had a towel when they came off-stage. Ryo slid down and they looked at each other for a moment before Ohkura leaned over and kissed Ryo messily. It was unexpected and Ryo fell back a bit. When he gripped Ohkura's shoulder this time, it was almost gently. 

Something hit the ground softly and they both looked to see what it was. 

A condom had fallen from Ryo's pocket. Ohkura looked up at Ryo and raised one eyebrow. 

"It's not...I mean. How did that get in there?"

"Planning something?" Ohkura said wryly. 

"I don't know what you mean," Ryo said hotly, face flushing. "It's not like I want you to..." he waved his hand around vaguely. "...you know. Something..."

Ohkura found he was blushing as well and looked away to keep his composure and trying _not_ to think of that _something_. 

"Whatever," he said weakly. "Not like I'd _want_ to... _something_. Gross." He tried to laugh and swallowed hard, shoving the image of Ryo beneath him or in front of him or--- shoving those kinds of thoughts _out_ of his mind. 

He sat next to Ryo and the awkward silence turned comfortable until Ryo shoved him with his shoulder. 

"Ow." 

He looked at Ryo who was smirking. 

"So. Next time, then?"

Ohkura bit his lip and tried not to smile. 

"You wish." 

Ryo laughed first. 

"We'll see."


End file.
